This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of our research is to related to drug design, for which knowledge of biological structural information in paramount. Applications will include members of the tumor necrosis factor (TNF) superfamily and how they bind to different receptors. Determining the high-resolution structure of several complexes will give us insights into the specificity involved in these processes, and allow determination of the core structural components of TNF-TNFR superfamily signaling, which may have therapeutic potential to control lupus and other auto-immune disorders.